


Seriously?

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A Nyx/Reader writing. Because how would the famed hero react to knowing that there was another man that caught your eye?





	

He stuck out like a sore thumb in amidst the store, arms crossed as he slouched in the velveteen chair. He’d figured with how often men get dragged around by women to these places, they’d at least make the chairs more comfortable. Don’t women ever get tired shopping too? They needed to sit down, rest their legs, give their feet a break from walking around in high heels and carrying massive shopping bags. Damn, these women would put any soldier to shame. He could barely deal with walking around from shop to shop without being so mentally exhausted from seeing all the fashions. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself at the thought of Drautos hearing about this and making the Glaives spend the day dress shopping with Crowe or someone. They’d probably think it would be the most excruciating training regimen they’ve ever gone through, but hey. Mental training, physical training, and stealth. All in one go. He chuckled and shook his head as he bit onto his straw to take a sip of his soda.

But despite him admiring the passing women and their intense shopping faces, he still sat there on the uncomfortable velveteen chair and waited around the women that seemed to giggle at him as he accidentally made eye contact and returned an awkward head nod to them to get them giggling and whispering even more. He was there around them, yeah. But he wasn’t there for them.

Instead, he was there for _you,_ especially after you came out of the dressing room clad in a flowing red dress. An hem flared out and fell around you like a blooming rose while the bust of the dress was a strapless sweetheart style around your chest. Elegant and trendy. It definitely was enough for the waiting man to sit up and stare for a good minute. Because, _damn._ You looked good. Better than good. You looked great. And the man was left there with the straw between his molars as he stared silently as you twirled to show him.

“Well? What do you think?” You rotated your hips to take a glance behind yourself at your backside. “You can’t see through this one, so there’s a bonus.”

“Hey, not that guys would really _mind_ seeing your panties, you know.” He grinned and held up his arm to block you as you reached out to playfully smack his head. The Glaive training was good for something, that’s for sure, and that was blocking the constant head smacking you usually unleashed upon the man. It didn’t help that he always had that smug grin on his face whenever he looked up at you either, making you frown in response as he put your hands back onto her hips and stared him down. “What’s with that face?”

“I’m trying to get your honest opinion here, Nyx. Take this seriously!”

“This is the fifth shop we’ve been to, you know. Kinda hard to be serious when I think you’ve tried on the same dress at each different shop.” He blocked again as you tried tapping his head again. “What? It’s true.”

“Yeah, probably, but at least say something. Do you like the dress or not?”

Nyx let out a sigh, looking back up at with as serious of an expression he could make with a bright pink straw sticking out from between his teeth. “I think you look really nice in it.”

“…Shit, it doesn’t look good, does it?” You frowned at yourself in the mirror, turning to the side as you tried to suck in your stomach, only to get out the air and revert to your normal self. He probably didn’t like it because red wasn’t a really form fitting color. Not to mention you looked like a bright red stop sign. This dress was way too red. You curled your knuckles against your hips before you looked back at Nyx once again. “Okay, new dress…“

“Are you really that desperate to find a dress for this guy you’re into?” Nyx interrupted you as he stood up, sticking the straw back into his soda before he walked up behind you in the mirror to look. There wasn’t anything wrong in his opinion about the dress. Besides the color, of course, but he dared not tell you aloud. “You look great in whatever you wear, you know. The guy can’t be that hard to please.”

“Well, I want to please him.” You crossed your arms over your chest as you glanced at the Glaive through the mirror. “He’s always so busy with work, and he hardly ever notices me as anything other than a friend. So I want to look so sexy that the moment he looks at me, he’ll want to kiss me and actually look at me as something more than a friend.”

“So you want him to look at you like a piece of meat?” Nyx found his smirk slowly fading into a small frown as he eyed you, arms moving to cross themselves over his chest in a rather tense manner. He knew you had an interest in someone for a long time now after hearing Crowe gossiping about it, but hearing you talk about him now… Nyx couldn’t help but think that this guy you were talking about was an _asshole._ “You don’t have to dress-up just to get a guy to notice you, you know. If you have to try so hard just to get a guy to like you, then he’s not worth it if he won’t notice you for you.”

You scoffed in response. Typical for Nyx to say, but he was always the kind of guy to say something that would try to make you happier. It was easier said than done though, and you knew it for a fact. So you turned around to look to Nyx, a pleading expression on your face. “I think he’s worth it, Nyx. He’s got a bit of an ego. He hides behind his insecurity with snarky comments. Is kind of rude. He’s _so_ not a noble or a prince of any kind. He puts his work above anything else and sometimes never has time to even talk to me for weeks…”

What the hell? This guy was a _dick._ Nyx only frowned more and more as you spoke. Why would you go for a guy like that? Anyone would be better than him. Hell, _he’d_ be better than this guy. He wanted to be that guy, actually. Yeah, he agreed to go shopping with you, but damn. Hearing how desperate you were to find this dress only made him more and more worn out with each shop you went to. Maybe that was the true reason why shopping was so mentally exhausting. He knew you weren’t shopping for yourself or for him. You were shopping for some other jerk who didn’t seem to respect you enough to let you dress the way you want without feeling ignored.

And yet when he opened his mouth to object, you continued your thoughts. “Even if he’s so busy and is kind of a jerk sometimes, I still like him. I can’t even remember when I started to like him.” Your expression softened as you rubbed your forearm while your smile grew. “He’s always been nice to me, protective too. He’s sarcastic with me all the time, but I can do the same to him and he’d laugh with me. And whenever I need help or I’m feeling sad, he’ll always come running to make sure that I’m not crying anymore and that I’m okay…” Your gaze turned upwards to look at the blue eyes in front of you, your head tilting softly as you looked at your companion in front of you. “He’s my hero, Nyx. And all I want to do is ask my hero out, so he can finally see just how I feel about him.”

Nyx found his face reddening the longer he looked at you. Shit. You weren’t talking about him, so why the hell was he blushing? With how you spoke though, and then with how you looked at him afterwards though, he had the smallest bit of hope that maybe – just maybe – he was your hero. He always wanted to be the hero, so the fact that he wasn’t yours… Well, he didn’t like the twisting feeling he had in his gut.

But nevertheless, seeing how eager you looked caused him to run his hand over his face before Nyx looked back at you with furrowed eyebrows. “…Well. If it were me, I’d want to see my girl in something sexy, but not too revealing. Can’t be too sexy, otherwise all the guys would try stealing you from him.”

“Are you saying that I’m not sexy as it is?” You arched an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk. The way Nyx’s face became red again only got you to smile even more.

“I’m not saying that at all. You look damn good all the time, and you know it!” Nyx let out sigh, propping his hands on his side as he looked away from you in thought. “How about something tight? To show off your form. And something that shows off your shoulders too. Guys think it’s sexy when women show their shoulders.”

“See, Nyx? It’s not that hard to be helpful, now is it?” You grinned at him in response before he started back to the fitting room. “I think I grabbed something that looks kind of like that. Thought it looked too plain though.”

Nyx shrugged and plopped back down onto the uncomfortably stiff chair again, crossing his legs and arms as he leaned back. “Hey, plain’s just fine. You don’t wanna look too good for your date, you know.”

You scoffed from behind the door. “Please. I’m already too good for him.”

The two of you ended up laughing as you started to get changed properly. It was always silly banter between the both of you. Even when you tried having a normal conversation with each other, one of you would end up passing a joke at the other and completely changing the mood. It would result in a nonsense conversations of sarcasm and snark until ultimately the conversation reverted to normal. You could talk about the deepest things with Nyx and it would never feel as if it got too deep to where you regretted ever talking with him. It was comforting to know that there was someone you could always talk to, and that someone was Nyx. It was nice knowing that he was trying to be supportive of you as well. You couldn’t help but smile from behind the door before you quickly pulled off the dress and got into the next one.

Nyx waited as patiently as he could outside of the dressing room until you emerged once again. And needless to say, Nyx had a hard time trying to keep his drink from falling out of his hand as his gaze rested on you. You came out of the dressing room in a refined black dress, one that hugged your hips with class and grace. The stitches along the front of the dress made sure to accept your form as it travelled up to a halter top collar around your neck, leaving your shoulders open as Nyx had suggested. To accent the dress, just underneath the collar were black ruffles pressed in crisp folds, aligned asymmetrically towards the right side. A collar that made a simple and plain dress look all the more sophisticated and trendy.

Damn, he should describe dresses more often, because this one was definitely the dress. The one that you would need to get the guy of your dreams. Nyx felt his stomach knock up a little bit more at the thought.

“Well…?”

The Glaive was still silent, only able to shake his head as he gave an awkward shrug and toothy smile as he chuckled nervously. “Well… Wow… I mean. You always look great, but now…”

“Now…?” You tilted your head at him, stepping closer to him as he stepped closer to you in return.

Nyx’s blue gaze met your own, the both of you silent for who knows how long. Always such a caring gaze, you realized. And he looked at you with such a mesmerized expression that you felt your cheeks reddening in sync with his. Weird how you two were such good friends, and yet there you were, staring at each other like it was the first time you’ve both fallen in love. Nyx ended up clearing his throat, blinking a few times to see if that snapped him out of his thoughts, but his eyes found themselves locked onto your gaze in return. “Now… You look too good for this guy. You sure you want to go on a date with him? I mean, _damn._ You’re going to look way too good for him.”

“Pssh. I told you before, I’m already too good for him.” You laughed, hanging your head as you tried to conceal the giant smile that emerged on your face. “But yeah, I’m sure I want to date him. I’ll look too good for him, but that just means he’ll have to step up his game now.”

“Well, yeah. Pretty sure your boyfriend-to-be isn’t as cool as me, after all.” Nyx smirked and crossed his arm while he shifted his weight onto his foot. It felt kind of weird to say it like that. Boyfriend to be… Weird for sure. But the Glaive gave a nod, gently patting your head as his smile softened to you. “I think you look great. If this guy turns you down for any reason, then he’s definitely not worth your time. Hell. He turns you down, then I’ll be the one to take you on that date. Can’t waste a pretty dress after spending all day trying to find it.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you won’t have to worry about being my rebound date, Nyx. With your help, I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes to me.” You tucked some of your hair behind your ear before you looked back at Nyx. “Thanks for your help though, Nyx. I’ll definitely have to call him as soon as possible and ask him out. I might do that now, actually, because I’m so excited to show off this dress to him!”

Nyx could only nod awkwardly in response, rubbing the back of his neck as you finally stepped away from him. Damn… Guess he was just supposed to be there for emotional support. But with a reluctant nod, he watched as you snuck back to the dressing room. “Yeah. I’ll let you call him and get to your date. I gotta get going too.”

“You sure? If he says yes, we should go out and get drinks to celebrate!”

“Nah, I’ll pass for the day. Besides, if he says yes, then you’ll be out on your date all night.” Nyx smiled back at you as you leaned against the door of the dressing room stall as you punched in a few numbers into your cell phone. “I’ll catch you later, okay? Have fun on your date.”

“I’m sure I will.” With a smile, you nod to Nyx and watch as the man started to leave while you put the cell phone to your ear.

Dammit… That was close one. Nyx had thought that he would have lost his cool in there. It was hard knowing that he spent the entire day trying to find something to impress the guy his friend was into, but it was even harder knowing that she of all people would be with that guy. Not with Nyx. Yeah, Nyx was usually busy with his duties as a Glaive, but knowing that his best friend besides Libertus and Crowe was with another guy – one he didn’t know… It caused Nyx to frown as he rubbed the back of his head. He had a hard time shaking the thought of it off too as he answered his cell phone with a heavy breath in his greeting. “Yeah. Nyx here.”

“Hi, it’s me again.” Nyx paused in his tracks, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the cell phone then back behind him. There you stood, a smile on your face as you stared back at Nyx. What the…? He slowly put the phone back to his ear, getting you to smile even more at him. “You won’t believe the day that I had today.”

The Glaive found himself slowly nodding. Okay, alright… He’d play along with your antics. He leaned against the pillar by the store’s check-out lines, propped on his arm as he watched you starting to slip on your shoes and collect your things. “Yeah? What kind of day did you have?”

“Well, I woke up this morning thinking ‘Wow. Today’s the day. I’m going to ask him out.’” You dug into your bag, getting out a tube of lipstick from it and turning towards the stall’s mirror to apply it really quickly. “And so I asked my best friend – a total dork, by the way – to come dress shopping with me for the perfect dress to ask this guy out.”

“I don’t know about you, but your best friend must be a really cool if he sent shopping with you all day. Probably really sexy too. On a scale of one to _damn_ , how hot do you think he is?”

You laugh into the phone, rolling your lips to spread the color over them while adjusting it in your grip on your phone. “He’s pretty high up there, I’m not gonna lie.” You look back at Nyx again with your purse over your shoulder and your previous clothes balled up in your arms as you made your way to the check-out with the price tag in hand. “But I didn’t have plans to ask him out. I wanted to ask someone else out.”

Nyx’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched you quickly pay for the dress and turn to face him again. You began to walk towards him until you soon disappeared behind where Nyx was hiding. “Yeah? And what’s keeping you from asking out this ‘someone else?’”

“A pillar.”

A pillar? Nyx raised an eyebrow curiously before his eyes widened. Wait a second… He leaned forward to look beyond the pillar, blue eyes catching yours as a smile crept over your face. The longer you stared at each other, the more your smile transformed into a grin and the more Nyx found himself smiling in return.

“Well, hero?” The sound of your voice echoed in reality and through the phone’s noise. “Do you have plans tonight?”

Nyx chuckled, finding himself unable to stop his ridiculous smile. He felt a little deceived, considering he spent all day thinking you were shopping for some asshole. But it was good to know he was the asshole… That sounded weird, but it was still satisfying to know. Nyx took the phone away from his ear, hanging up before he leaned around the pillar and crashed his lips against yours. You were stunned by the gesture, reacting with a grunt as your felt his lips against yours and your hands dropped your phone from just the sheer distraction that overwhelmed your mind. You were able to return the gesture for a few seconds, kissing him back before the two of you pulled away and stared awkwardly back at each other.

The hero’s smile grew, lips smeared with lipstick now after having kissed you for so long. But hey, he had no regrets as he kissed your lips again for a quick moment and smudged some more lipstick over his lips again. “Sorry. When I looked at you, I just _really_ wanted to kiss you.”

Your face turned a bright red before you began to laugh, playfully reaching out and smacking the top of his head. “Take this seriously, Nyx! Are you going to go out with me or not?”

“Who said I wasn’t? As if I can let you waste the chance to show off that sexy dress of yours.” His laughter mingled with the sound of yours as he took your hand into his. A small squeeze got you to look back at him as he grinned and kissed the back of your hand, leading you towards the shop’s exit. “I was right though. Damn, you look way too good for me in that dress.”

You scoffed and shook your head. “I already look too good for you.”

He snorted in response, shaking his head as he squeezed your hand tighter. “Guess I have to step up my game then… But since this guy said yes to going out with you, let’s go get some drinks to celebrate, You and me, right?”

Your gazes met again as the two of you wanted. You couldn’t help but smile back at your companion and playfully leaned into him. “Yeah. Let’s celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wrote to me:  
> "Hi Steph. I was recommended this lovely blog of your by @jasperraven [on Tumblr!] in order to fulfill my reader-insert fic needs *cough* if I feel itchy for it *cough*. So if possible, can I have a Nyx/Reader with a prompt like this: You and Nyx are best friends in high school. One day you asked him to choose for you a best dress so you could go on a date with a guy you liked for a long time. Nyx felt jealous but still helped you even if it hurted him alot. Oh well, ofc that guy you mentioned was Nyx xD"
> 
> A very specific one, but really fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
